


Spoiler

by chanonfire



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 03:52:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6357907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanonfire/pseuds/chanonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This fic was inspired by Epik High’s Song Spoiler</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spoiler

_Your cold eyes and words are the spoiler. In your every action, I see our end._

Everyone knows that all good things must come to an end but when the end actually comes every single person who has felt it is in denial. That was exactly your case with Wonwoo. What happened? Both of you started off so well everything was literally perfect. From cute icecream dates, shopping together, constantly taking selfies together, all the way to cafe dates. No matter how much you tried Wonwoo has become distant. No longer did he let you hold his any hand or kiss his lips like you always did. 

_Should I watch until the end? Or should I leave now? What if there’s a twist? I can't let you go._

Wonwoo has spent another day in bed looking at the ceiling thinking about you. Constantly checking his phone for a new message, writing a text to you but he ends up erasing everything before he sends it to you. He kept pressing in your number but in the end all he did was erase that too. As bad as things were, Wonwoo loves you. Sometimes you can’t let go of things you love no matter how much they hurt you. 

You two had been hurt far too much. 

_What are you thinking?_

When you and Wonwoo met he was always on his phone, either texting or taking a call. Of course you were annoyed. Whenever you tried to hold his hands he would immediately pull away and he would always turn away when you tried to kiss him. 

“Wonwoo, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.”

_Once again you give me an answer that’s not really an answer._

The conversations you and Wonwoo had were starting to become forceful. “How was your day” or “What did you eat” became conversation starters and both of you knew that neither of you really cared. 

The next day Wonwoo called you to meet for a movie date. He seemed more smiley than usual but of course you noticed that he wasn’t 100% sincere. You let out a long sigh hoping that he would catch the hint that you were upset. You grabbed a hold of his hand. 

“Let’s talk.” you looked at him with a pleading look in your eyes. His response? He took your arm off of him, “Can’t, we’re watching a movie.” 

That’s when Wonwoo put his arm around you and leaned in for a kiss. You let out a bitter laugh and glared at him. Without a second thought you got up and left the theater. 

“Y/N wait! Lets talk!” So now he wants to talk? 

“No! I’m trying so hard to make this relationship work but you keep avoiding me!” He pulled you in for a hug…

But you pushed him away that day.

**_Y/N: Let’s break up._ **

Those were the words that read on his screen. Wonwoo didn’t cry for he had already cried enough far before you had sent these words. However, he couldn’t help but fall apart even more later on that night. 

_These scenes are so typical, as if I've seen them a hundreds of times._

*Flashback*

Wonwoo was heading home from work that day when he saw you. You were walking across the street with a smile on your face. His face immediately light up and he was this close from jumping out of his car to run up to you and give you a hug. But there was a problem. You were with another man and he had his arms around you. Tears started spilling out of his eyes as he watched you smile so happily with another him but you know what made it worse? You saw him. You knew that he saw you and all you did was turn more pale than a ghost. 

_I tried to pretend otherwise but I already know. Even when I told you I loved you out of habit,  I was always thinking about something else._

If you ask him, he wouldn’t know what’s worse. Was it that you continued walking away with another man in your arms, or was it that the next couple of days you pretended that it never happened? 

_The lines and facial expressions didn't match, the subtitles are off._

Wonwoo loves you and he would do anything to fix this mess of a relationship but he just couldn’t. He had already been hurt so much. So why would he hurt himself even more trying to pick up the broken pieces? 

**The end…?**


End file.
